


Królewskie prawo

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Fluff, M/M, kiss, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy coś jest zakazane, należy to zalegalizować, jeśli tylko ma się z tego pożytek. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ma to pożytek dla Króla</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królewskie prawo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Nie bardzo przejmujemy się, że to nie jest legalne... Jeśli coś nam pasuje to sami to sobie legalizujemy. Inni muszą przymknąć oko."
> 
> 27.05.2016 19:30
> 
> Miało być krótkie, ale wyszło jak zawsze. Jednak choć lekko zaszalałam, wyszło chyba okej ;)

          Merlin powinien być zaskoczony wciągnięciem za zasłonę i nagłym pocałunkiem, który wcale nie był niewinny. Ale jakoś nie zdziwiło go to, choć korytarze zamku nie były na tyle pewne by robić takie rzeczy. Nie, kiedy każdy mógł ich zobaczyć i plotki by się rozniosły.  
\- Arturze! Zostaw mnie! Zaraz może ktoś tędy przechodzić – zauważył, odpychając większe ciało.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie pocałowałem cię od rana, to zbyt długi czas – odpowiedział próbując na nowo go do siebie przyciągnąć.  
\- Związki takie jak nasz nie są legalne w Królestwie – przypomniał. - W dodatku jeśli na jaw wyjdzie moja magia, to będzie podwójnie nielegalne. Wszyscy pomyślą, że napoiłem cię eliksirem miłosnym.  
\- Nigdy byś nie musiał – zapewnił, po czym udało mu się ukraść mały pocałunek. - Co do nielegalności to miałem ci jakiś czas temu powiedzieć coś ważnego. Dziś na posiedzeniu zatwierdzono ostateczną wersję przyjęcia ustawy o zniesienie zakazu magii w Camelocie.  
\- Arturze... Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi tego wcześniej? Pomógłbym ci w tym – zdenerwował się lekko Merlin, uderzając króla w ramię. - Mamy przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Przecież możemy żyć tak jak teraz.  
\- Ustawa o legalizacji związków osób tej samej płci jest w toku. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale trudniej było ją przeforsować niż tą o magii. Wymagała wielu poprawek, na które jeszcze nie wszyscy wyrazili zgodę. Jednak w niedalekiej przyszłości...  
          Tym razem pocałunek zainicjował Merlin, obejmując mocno swojego kochanka. Jakoś ta informacja sprawiła mu więcej radości niż poprzednia. Może to dziwne, ale gdyby odkryto ich romans to Artur tez miałby problemy, bez względu czy jest władcą czy też nie. Rada nie byłaby wyrozumiała nawet dla niego.  
\- Gdy tylko wejdzie to w życie w końcu będziemy mieli spokój – ucieszył się chłopak, nie puszczając Artura. - Mało mnie już będą obchodziły plotki i będziesz mógł mnie zatrzymywać za każdą kotarą, która będzie po drodze.  
\- Jak już mam coś legalizować to w pełni. Dlatego nie chcę romansu, chcę prawdziwego związku, żebyśmy nie musieli chować się za takimi kotarami – zapewnił król, patrząc Merlinowi prosto w oczy. - Chcę byśmy wzięli ślub, a ty powinieneś zasiąść koło mnie na tronie, tam gdzie twoje miejsce. Z tym jednak poczekam, aż przejdzie druga ustawa. Wolę nie dawać radzie pretekstu do wycofania jej. A potem niech ludzie myślą co chcą. Ważne, że będziesz przy mnie.  
           Merlin doszedł do wniosku, że pocałunki są jego ulubioną czynnością, zwłaszcza, gdy wie, ze już niedługo będzie mógł je dzielić z Arturem gdzie tylko będzie chciał. Bo w końcu to jest JEGO król i tak już miało pozostać na zawsze.


End file.
